Light
by Afila
Summary: "Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, la nuit allait bientôt disparaître. Et ils restaient là, leurs doigts entrelacés dans une promesse sous entendue qu'eux seuls comprenaient." Que faire lorsque l'objet de vos insomnies et des vos cauchemars depuis des mois débarque dans votre vie? UA PAUSE
1. Prologue

**Bon je me lance un peu au hasard à la publication de l'un de mes textes, considérez celui-ci comme un OS pour l'instant, je ne sais pas vraiment si je ferais une suite ou non. Je verrais si l'inspiration me vient.**

 **C'est très court, je l'ai écrit pendant une insomnie et un peu modifié par la suite.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ça me fera très plaisir !**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se laissa glisser contre le mur extérieur, la bile au bord des lèvres, frémissante et le souffle court, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu se laisser embarquer dans une pareille situation.

1..2..3..

Elle compta comme toujours.

4..5..6..7..

Inspirant et expirant lentement.

8..9..10.

Tentant tant bien que mal de réprimer sa nausée, signe annonciateur d'une de ses crises.

Quand est ce que cela avait dérapé ? A quel moment avait-elle franchit le point de non retour ?

L'air frais de la nuit lui arracha un frisson. Le regard un peu hagard, elle fixait les innombrables sources de lumières qui formaient dans ses yeux une sorte d'aquarelle, un mélange de couleurs, et de points lumineux. C'était beau. La situation minable dans laquelle elle était contrastait avec ce tableau.

Elle regagna son calme au bout d'un moment et sortit un paquet de cigarette de la poche de sa veste, et alluma l'une des tiges de tabac. Le bout incandescent sembla retenir toute son attention.

 _Comment tout cela a-t-il pu arriver ?_

Ses pensées dérivaient lentement, tandis qu'elle exhalait la fumée par le nez.

Il y eu un bruit, puis une voix, elle sursauta.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous comme ça toute seule ? » Sa voix traînante habituelle était ponctuée d'une légère d'inquiétude, mais il ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage.

 _Comme d'habitude_ , railla-t-elle intérieurement.

« - Je.., commença-t-elle, je voulais prendre un peu l'air, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait forte et assurée.

Il ne la croyait pas. Elle pu presque l'entendre rouler des yeux.

\- A d'autres pitié, répondit-il d'un ton las.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment. Il la regarda froidement. La détailla. Elle frémit. Puis elle baissa les yeux et tentant de reprendre une contenance, elle se concentra de nouveau sur le bokeh que lui offrait la lumière dans la nuit Londonienne et tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette.

\- Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Lança-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, se laissant glisser à côté contre le mur du bar où ils étaient tous quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui pris sa cigarette sans qu'elle ne proteste.

\- Je ne sais pas, lâcha le jeune homme d'un ton un peu amer. Comme si cela lui coûtait d'avouer que lui aussi était perdu. Je ne sais même pas quand tout ça a vraiment commencé, ajouta-t-il. »

Elle le savait, elle. Elle savait quand tout avait débuté, cette relation destructrice, entre haine et fascination. Ponctuée d'un peu d'amour peut être. Mais il y avait ce poison qui coulait dans leurs veines, ces maux qu'ils s'infligeaient l'un l'autre.

Il attrapa sa main et serra ses doigts dans sa paume. D'abord surprise elle lui rendit l'étreinte. Cette étreinte qui parlait pour eux, qui hurlait mille mots qu'ils n'avaient osé se dire à voix basse depuis des mois que cela durait.

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, la nuit allait bientôt disparaître. Et ils restaient là, leurs doigts entrelacés dans une promesse sous entendue qu'eux seuls comprenaient.


	2. Chapitre I

**Bon et bien finalement on dirait que c'est le début d'une histoire, je ne sais pas où ça va aboutir mais nous verrons bien !**

 **Merci à mes deux correctrices Clara et Marie pour leurs avis et leurs conseils !**

 **J'attend vos avis dans les reviews. (:**

 _ **Disclaimer : Evidemment tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf d'éventuels persos de ma création mais pour l'instant il n'y en a pas ahah.**_

* * *

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa montre.

8H07.

Sept minutes de retard. Elle releva les yeux, regardant la foule autour d'elle. Le métro londonien était bondé. Inconsciemment elle détaillait les autres passagers, ses ongles cliquetant sur la barre métallique à laquelle elle se tenait, traduisant un mélange de frustration et d'énervement.

Elle s'était réveillée en retard, comme presque tous les jours depuis quelques mois. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Pour dire vrai, elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Hermione avait pour ainsi dire toujours été une personne organisée, ponctuelle. Un bourreau de travail qui n'était bien que dans ses bouquins.

En se regardant là, ses cheveux à peine démêlés, _était-ils vraiment possible de les démêl_ _er_ _?_

Les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux noisettes, vestiges de ses insomnies récurrentes, et sa lèvre inférieure complètement déchiquetée par le tic nerveux dont elle souffrait depuis toujours. Ses joues s'étaient drôlement creusées dernièrement, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant quand on voyait que la jeune femme peinait à avaler un repas digne de ce nom.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

Elle se demanda sérieusement où était passée l'ancienne Hermione.

Le métro s'arrêta enfin à sa station. Nouveau coup d'œil vers sa montre.

8H12.

 _Merde._

Elle sortit en trombe, bousculant et lançant des excuses confuses à la volée. Elle grimpa les marches à toute allure et déboucha sur la rue. Bien qu'il fut tôt, un nombre impressionnant de personnes parcouraient déjà les trottoirs. Des hommes en costumes, trimbalant leur attaché-case. Des femmes en tailleur qui se pressant sur leur hauts-talons. Des jeunes et des moins jeunes qui sillonnant les rues pour se rendre au travail.

Hermione rajusta son sac sur son épaule et traversa la rue en courant presque. Elle prit à droite, évitant de justesse un cycliste qui lui balança une insulte qu'elle ignora. Continuant sa route elle arriva enfin à destination.

8H20.

Elle pénétra dans la bouquinerie dans laquelle elle travaillait entre ses heures de cours pour payer son petit appartement. Comme beaucoup d'étudiants.

La clochette de la porte attira l'attention de la propriétaire des lieux, Minerva McGonagall. Une femme douce mais très énergique malgré son âge.

 _Quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir ?_ Se demandait sans cesse Hermione.

Les yeux clairs de la femme se levèrent vers elle.

« - Je suis désolée de mon retard Mrs McGonagall.. », haleta-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

La propriétaire baissa les yeux sur une jolie montre en argent, et eu un léger sourire.

« - Ce n'est rien ma petite Hermione » dit-elle en désignant le magasin, « nous n'avons pas foule ce matin. Et s'il vous plaît appelez moi Minerva ! » Son sourire s'accentua. Puis elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur les papiers dont elle s'occupait avant l'arrivée de l'étudiante.

Hermione parcourut la bouquinerie du regard. Non, il n'y avait pas grand monde, il n'y avait même personne. Elle alla poser son sac dans la petite pièce qui servait de bureau et de salle de repos, et mit en marche la machine à café. Machinalement elle sortit deux tasses, et déposa un sucre dans la sienne. Une fois le café chaud elle apporta la tasse à sa patronne qui la remercia, et porta la sienne à ses lèvres.

Hermione aimait cette endroit.

 _Quoi de plus cliché ?_ Se disait-elle souvent.

Un job dans une bouquinerie pour une mordue de lecture et de calme. Elle avait eu de la chance de trouver ce travail, et Mrs McGonagall était une perle rare en matière de gentillesse.  
La jeune fille laissa son regard divaguer sur les étagères. Elles croulaient littéralement sous les livres. La première fois qu'elle était entrée, elle avait eu l'impression qu'une vague d'ouvrages, de toutes tailles et de toutes époques, l'avait submergé. A droite, à gauche, il y avait des livres jusqu'au plafond, et des piles s'entassaient au sol tant il y en avait.

La lumière douce de l'endroit, la moquette verte au sol, ainsi que l'odeur de café mélangée à celle des vieux livres. Un paradis pour Hermione.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son café, elle alla poser sa tasse dans leur semblant de salle de repos, puis décida de s'atteler à trier les livres. De nouveaux arrivages avaient forcé Hermione à mettre des livres dans une pièce qui servait de réserve. Elle commença donc à ranger les nombreux ouvrages la mine un peu sombre.

Vers 12H30, Mrs McGonagall releva les yeux de ce qui semblait être ses comptes, un pli soucieux creusait son front. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'étudiante qui était assise dans une allée et s'évertuait depuis le matin à ranger le capharnaüm qui s'étalait dans la boutique depuis des années.

« - Mon petit, faites donc une pause, je pense que vous en avez bien besoin. » lui lança-t-elle gentiment.

La concernée releva les yeux de sa tache, puis se releva toute entière, son dos était endolori à cause de la posture qu'elle avait eu durant tout ce temps. Elle offrit à la femme un sourire qu'elle aurait aimé sincère. Mais c'est dernier temps sourire était difficile, même pour Hermione qui avait toujours été une personne assez joviale et affable.

Minerva la regarda d'un air inquiet.

« - Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous tracasse Hermione ? Je vois bien que depuis quelques temps vous semblez bien lasse, alors qu'auparavant je vous accueillais toujours la mine réjouie. »

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle avait mauvaise mine elle le savait, mais elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches.

« - Non.. Je suis un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps avec les cours, mais je vais me reprendre, et puis les vacances approchent, je vais pouvoir faire une pause ! » A cette pensée elle sourit d'elle même.

Elle était en deuxième année d'étude pour devenir journaliste, non pas que ses cours l'agaçaient, mais elle avait cruellement besoin de changer d'air. Et les vacances d'avril approchaient. Elle n'avait rien de prévu mais elle savait au fond d'elle comment ça allait se passer.

« - Si vous avez besoin de vous reposer n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Je vous donnerai un jour de congé ou deux, vous savez ces derniers temps il n'y a pas foule donc je peux travailler en effectif réduit » ria-t-elle

Hermione s'imagina chez elle à se reposer avec un bon livre et une tasse de thé ou de chocolat chaud. Elle frissonna.

« - Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien être ici, c'est presque aussi reposant que d'être chez moi » dit-elle finalement en essayant de sourire.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil dans la salle de repos et prit le sandwich qu'elle s'était préparé. Elle manquait désespérément d'appétit. Elle pensa à ce qu'avait dit Minerva. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos, mais elle n'en prenait pas. La perspective de rester seule dans son minable petit appartement lui donnait la nausée. La propriétaire n'était pas de grande conversation en général mais sa simple présence englobait Hermione de bien être. Son calme et sa gentillesse lui faisaient oublier les _vrais problèmes._ Elle abandonna le reste de son sandwich et retourna travailler.

Sur les coups de 17H00, Minerva congédia la jeune femme. Hermione se rappela que c'était vendredi et qu'elle ne verrait pas sa patronne avant le mercredi suivant, elle lui souhaita un bon week-end en s'en alla.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la bouquinerie, elle abandonna totalement le semblant de masque souriant qu'elle s'était façonné durant la journée. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement attentive à l'image qu'elle renvoyait, la remarque de Minerva lui causa plus de tracas qu'elle ne voulu bien l'admettre. Elle détestait que les gens la prennent en pitié ou s'inquiète pour elle. Hermione refusait de manière globale l'aide qu'on lui proposait si elle estimait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

 _Je ne suis pas faible !_ Se hurlait-elle intérieurement.

Elle marchait sur les trottoirs gris, qui s'accordaient au ciel. Bien que les beaux jours reviennent peu à peu, Londres était, de toute évidence, une ville capricieuse pour ce qui était du climat. Lorsqu'elle croisa la troisième bouche de métro, Hermione se rendit à l'évidence, son corps et son esprit, au-delà des limites de sa conscience, rejetaient l'idée même de rentrer chez elle. Elle était pourtant exténuée.

Luttant contre elle même, elle descendit à la station suivante et patienta quelques minutes avant qu'un métro n'arrive. C'était l'heure de pointe et elle se retrouva serrée comme jamais dans le tube. S'accrochant tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa station, elle réprimait une envie de vomir résultant des diverses odeurs qui avaient envahi le wagon. Mélange de parfums musqués et d'odeurs lourdes de transpiration. Elle suffoquait.

Son salut vint sous la forme du nom de son arrêt. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pantelante et transpirante, elle s'extirpa de la foule oppressante et couru presque jusqu'à la rue pour respirer.

18H03

Elle poussa la porte de son appartement, et sans plus de cérémonie elle s'affala sur son canapé. Après un soupir de contentement, elle retira ses chaussures en ne s'aidant que de ses pieds. Elle s'assoupit bien malgré elle.

Un rêve ponctué d'êtres étranges, de fumées multicolores et de senteurs particulières sembla la retenir prisonnière durant des heures.

Finalement quand elle se redressa dans un sursaut, inspirant et expirant comme si l'air lui avait été supprimé durant de longues minutes, elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas si tard. L'horloge en face d'elle affichait 20H59. Mais aussitôt ce constat fait, elle sentit une boule caractéristique naître dans sa gorge et l'enserrer comme un étau. Le jour avait presque entièrement disparu au dehors et elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. La nausée et l'angoisse formaient en elle un duo de choc qui la fit plier en deux. A deux doigts de rendre le contenu de son estomac, Hermione fit un effort surhumain pour se relever et elle aller prendre l'air. Elle sortit sur le minuscule balcon dont disposait son appartement, petit lui aussi, mais ses finances ne lui permettaient pas le grand luxe.

L'air frais et un léger vent vinrent bercer son indomptable chevelure, tout en lui apportant un réconfort nécessaire pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Laissant la porte vitrée ouverte, elle alla chercher une cigarette. Cétait son rituel : après ses crises d'angoisse elle fumait pour se détendre parfaitement. Elle l'alluma, elle la première bouffée fut tout le courage qui lui manquait pour affronter la nuit.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne dormait plus. Chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait elle cauchemardait. Toujours le même rêve, il y avait ce jeune homme au visage qu'elle pouvait sans cesse détailler, dont les traits étaient très précis pour un rêve, à tel point qu'elle aurait pu le reconnaître si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue. Il ressemblait à un ange au début, des cheveux blonds, des yeux gris nuancés de bleu, il était beau. Mais au fil du rêve ses traits d'abord doux se déformaient sous la colère, et il la poursuivait sans relâche. Elle le fuyait, courant inlassablement. Elle avait cette sensation horrible, que si elle s'arrêtait de courir, elle mourait. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais et se sentait toujours plus fatiguée au réveil qu'au moment où elle s'était couchée. Ces nuits sans répit se répétaient depuis des semaines et des semaines. Elle savait qu'un jour elle ne pourrait plus courir et qu'elle ne pourrait plus distancer le démon aux allures d'ange qui la pistait. Elle redoutait ce jour plus que tout.

Les rares fois où elle ne rêvait pas à lui, elle était comme enfermée dans un prison de fumées et d'odeurs, entourée de personnages qui l'ignoraient royalement malgré ses cris répétés. Elle était consciente, mais incapable de se réveiller. Elle ne savait plus ce qui était le plus horrible. La nuit n'apportait qu'angoisse et peur pour elle, et elle redoutait comme une enfant de 4 ans l'heure de se coucher.

Elle lança le mégot par dessus le balcon et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle ôta son vieux jean et son sweat trop large, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements.

Hermione avait pris l'habitude d'occuper ses nuits pour ne pas penser aux angoisses qui la tenaillait. Elle enfila un robe noire et des escarpins. Son sac bandoulière habituel fut troqué contre un sac à main plus féminin et elle enfila une veste en cuir noir légère. Elle fit même un détour par la salle de bain, tenta de camoufler ses cernes et mit un peu de mascara. Attacha sa masse de cheveux dans un chignon après un rapide coup de brosse.

Son téléphone vibra deux fois, lui annonçant un SMS.

 _Toujours à l'heure,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle sortit le téléphone de son sac et regarda l'écran encore allumé.

 _Pansy P. à 21H40_

 _Bouge tes miches je suis devant chez toi !_

Un vague sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle fermait son appartement et qu'elle descendait les marches jusqu'à la rue.

Pansy ne gagnerait pas l'oscar de l'amie parfaite, ni même aucun prix pour son amitié. Mais elle avait le don de remotiver Hermione pour vivre, et elle était toujours là pour occuper l'esprit de cette dernière en dépit de tout.

Une fois sur le trottoir, elle chercha des yeux la voiture de son amie. Contrairement à elle, Pansy était issue d'une famille riche et avait les moyens de se payer un loft incroyable et une belle bagnole. La berline noire klaxonna deux fois, Hermione traversa la rue à la hâte et s'engouffra côté passager du véhicule. La petite brune au volant lui lança un sourire avant lui faire une bise sur chaque joue. Ses yeux émeraude la détaillèrent un instant mais elle fit aucun commentaire.

« - J'espère que tu es en forme, j'ai un ami qui revient de New York pour finir son cursus scolaire ici, et je l'ai invité ce soir pour lui présenter du monde ! » lança-t-elle enjouée.

Hermione sourit et hocha la tête.

« - Il s'est fait virer de chez ses parents, mais bon il lui ont quand même laissé de quoi vivre, et _largement !_ » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, tout en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Elle démarra la voiture et la route se fit au rythme des potins habituels de Pansy auxquels Hermione ne répondait que par un hochement de tête, ou de simples onomatopées outrées ou surprises.

Les deux jeunes filles s'était rencontrées dans l'école de journalisme dans laquelle Hermione faisait ses études, et elles s'étaient étonnement liées d'amitié. L'une était extravagante, l'autre plus réservée, mais dans ses bons jours Hermione arrivait à faire rire la petite brune sans trop de difficulté et participait parfois aux fameux commérages dont Pansy était la spécialiste. Il y avait comme un accord tacite entre les deux jeunes femmes, et Pansy savait reconnaître les jours où elle devait mener la conversation.

Elles arrivèrent après 15 minutes de trajet devant un bar/boîte de nuit qui ne faisait que bar à cette heure là mais qui ouvrirait sa piste plus tard dans la soirée.

Pansy gara la voiture à leur emplacement habituel, et toutes deux en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

« - Attend, j'ai dit à mon ami qu'on l'attendrait devant, il ne connaît pas la ville et c'est déjà un exploit en soi qu'il ait accepté de venir tout seul ! » dit-elle avec un sourire

Hermione acquiesça et s'alluma une cigarette pour patienter. Avant que Pansy n'ai eut à demander elle lui en glissa une entre les lèvres. Même si ce soir Hermione n'était pas très loquace, elles avaient toujours leurs petites habitudes ensemble, ce constat fit sourire Pansy.

Hermione détourna le regard et s'attarda sur le ciel. Il s'était apparemment découvert puis qu'elle pouvait apercevoir la voûte étoilée qui s'étendait au dessus d'elle sur un fond bleu sombre. Elle contempla les étoiles, mais fut tirée de sa rêverie par un cri aigu. Elle allait se retourner vers Pansy pour lui dire d'arrêter de crier tout le temps, mais celle-ci n'était plus à côté d'elle.

Hermione n'eut pas vraiment le temps de paniquer lorsqu'elle vit la petite brune dans sa robe vert émeraude assortie à ses iris qui trottinait sur ses talons, des Louboutin de toute évidence, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle l'observa enlacer un homme à la peau sombre, son ami probablement, puis retourna à sa rêverie.

Pansy revint une minute plus tard survoltée l'homme en question à ses côtés

« - Hermione ! » l'apostropha la brune. Elle tourna la tête vers elle. « - Je te présente Blaise, un vieil ami à moi dont je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis la fin du lycée ! Blaise voici Hermione. » fit-elle en désignant l'étudiante.

Ce n'était donc pas la ressortissant New Yorkais qu'elles attendaient.

Blaise s'approcha et lui fit la bise.

« - Salut ! » dit-il simplement, elle lui répondit sur le même ton.

« - Et voici le fameux ami dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, Drago, qui nous fait la surprise de son retour après s'être fait dégager » railla-t-elle

Hermione releva les yeux. Et elle cru mourir lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au jeune homme de son cauchemar, son beau visage empreint d'une expression moqueuse dirigée vers Pansy. Une crampe lui vrilla l'estomac.


	3. Chapitre II

**Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de préciser quelque chose d'important. Le prologue est en fait quelque chose qui se passe dans le futur par rapport aux chapitres qui suivent. En gros à partir du chapitre 1, on est reparti quelques mois avant l'action du prologue, je sais pas si c'est clair. ^^**

 **Donc voilà la suite, je remercie encore une fois Marie et Clara pour leurs corrections !**

 **Et j'attends avec impatience vos avis dans les reviews !**

 **A ce sujet, je rencontre quelques soucis pour voir tous les reviews, donc j'essaye de me débrouiller pour l'instant via les mails d'alerte que je reçois quand un review est posté, j'espère que le problème sera réglé bientôt.**

* * *

Elle hésitait entre prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'éloigner le plus vite possible du jeune homme, ou s'évanouir devant le bar. Finalement elle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle resta littéralement clouée sur place, incapable d'esquisser un geste. Pansy la regardait, interdite, signe que la jeune femme devait être livide. Le blond en face d'elle semblait plus surpris qu'autre chose. C'est la qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'entendait plus vraiment la musique de fond qui sortait du bar quelques secondes plus tôt. Ni le brouhaha des conversations en terrasse. Elle sentit d'abord un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, puis sa gorge se serra et pour finir, la fameuse crampe lui serra l'estomac. Elle allait vomir, c'était sur.

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. C'était _lui_. Il l'a regardait maintenant avec inquiétude.

Le bruit revint tout d'un coup comme si elle avait été ramené de très loin. Cela eu pour effet de lui vriller les tympans. Elle eut l'impression qu'un poids s'était levé de son estomac. Elle fit un pas en arrière surprise de la sensation. Il retira sa main en voyant son geste de recul, et l'angoisse revint sur elle aussitôt.

Pansy l'attrapa par le bras, et l'emmena plus loin, en lançant un regard entendu aux deux garçons. Elles parcoururent quelques mètres et Pansy s'arrêta, face à Hermione. Elle semblait partagée entre l'inquiétude et un léger agacement.

« - Qu'est ce que tu nous fais là, Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

La concernée ne savait pas quoi répondre. Si elle lui déballait toute l'histoire, ses insomnies, ses cauchemars qui semblait maintenant prendre vie, Pansy la prendrait pour une folle à coup sur.

Elle la regarda un peu gênée de ne pouvoir lui répondre et baissa les yeux.

« - Je sais qu'il est pas mal, mais de la à nous faire la scène du coup de foudre quand même.. » lâcha la petite brune, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Hermione releva si vite la tête qu'elle faillit se faire mal au cou.

« - Quoi ? Non ! Vraiment Pansy, ce n'est pas ça. Je me suis juste sentie.. mal, vraiment mal… Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. »

Pansy accusa le coup.

« - Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu ne vas pas filer alors qu'on vient d'arriver ! » réagit-elle avec véhémence. Voyant le regard d'Hermione elle se calma. Elle était vaguement au courant des problèmes de la jeune fille. Du moins des ses crises, et de son manque perpétuel de sommeil.

« - Hermione.. » commença-t-elle doucement en posant un main sur son bras. « Un verre. Un seul. Tu en as pour quoi ? Vingt minutes ? Et après je t'appelle un taxi. »

Hermione la regarda. Il était rare que Pansy se fasse si douce, même avec elle. Elle devait vraiment tenir à ce qu'elle soit là, peut importe la raison.

La jeune fille se rendit à l'évidence. De toute manière, si ce garçon était ami avec Pansy, et qu'il s'installait à Londres, il y avait fort à parier pour qu'elle ait à le voir régulièrement. Il fallait donc affronter sa peur.

 _Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar non ?_

Après qu'Hermione ait finalement accepter, elles regagnèrent le bar. L'étudiante regarda sa montre.

22H12

Les deux garçons avaient pris une table sur la droite. A peine assise Hermione vit qu' _il_ la regardait un peu drôlement. Quoi de plus normal après la scène qu'elle avait faite. Elle se sentait idiote de sa réaction. Mais d'un autre côté, à l'approche de ce jeune homme tout à l'heure et de nouveau maintenant qu'elle était assise en face de lui, tout son corps lui criait, lui hurlait de s'en aller. Et en même temps au souvenir du fugace apaisement qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait posé _sa_ main sur son épaule, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Alors elle resta là, sans bouger. Pansy commanda pour elle.

 _Un verre. Un seul,_ se répétait-elle.

Elle les entendit parler autour d'elle mais elle doutait de sa capacité à relever les yeux et à s'engager dans la conversation. Pourtant l'homme à la peau sombre l'interpella, elle releva la tête instinctivement. Se concentrant sur le jeune homme qui s'appelait Blaise si son souvenir était bon, elle articula : « -Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu. »

Il réitéra.

« Pansy nous disait que vous étiez dans la même fac. En journalisme. Alors je voulais savoir ce que tu souhaitais faire après tes études ? » Il eu un petit sourire.

« Eh bien.. Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Peut être écrire pour une revue scientifique ou quelque chose comme ça. » répondit-elle, un sourire un peu crispé sur le visage. « Et toi? » enchaîna-t-elle, « qu'est ce que tu fais comme études et dans quel but ? »

Blaise lui sourit plus vivement. Il se lança alors dans des explications complexes sur la faculté d'histoire dans laquelle il étudiait, et son envie de faire un métier qui puisse le faire voyager autour du monde.

22H36

Blaisa était un garçon charmant et affable mais Hermione se sentit obligée de couper court à la conversation pour s'éclipser. Elle sentait l'angoisse revenir en force. Elle se leva, salua le plus poliment qu'elle pu la tablée tandis que Pansy appelait le fameux taxi. Après une bise sur sa joue Hermione pressa le pas pour s'en aller. Elle sentit _son_ regard lui brûler la nuque tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte du bar. De retour sur le trottoir, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps le taxi. Elle grimpa, donna son adresse au chauffeur et appuya sa tête contre la vitre. Elle avait mal au crâne et la fraîcheur du verre contre son front était agréable.

Peut être était elle folle ? Devenait-elle paranoïaque ? Comme ces gens qui pensent que le monde entier en a après eux et que tout le monde veut les assassiner ?

Les assauts répétés de ces questions dans sa tête eurent raison de son calme. Et lorsqu'elle s'échappa du taxi, un flot de larmes coulait sur ses joues, et elle ne put faire que quelques pas avant de rejeter le contenu de son estomac.

* * *

7H49

Le jour commençait à se lever. Hermione n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Après s'être douchée, lavé les dents trois fois et mise en pyjama elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu se résoudre à se mettre dans son lit. Alors elle avait passé la nuit sur son canapé à regarder la télé, alternant entre une chaîne de dessins animés et un programme de télé-achat. Les yeux bouffis, et des cernes toujours plus impressionnants, elle avait fini par éteindre la télé aux première lueurs du jour. La lumière lui apportait un certain réconfort. Elle savait que si elle dormait durant le jour, elle avait beaucoup moins de chances qu'il la poursuive. Forte de cette conviction, elle se laissa glisser dans les limbes du sommeil. Elle était tellement fatiguée..

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux il était là. Mais quelque chose semblait différent. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle même. Elle se savait dans son cauchemar. Impossible de se réveiller. Il était à quelques mètres d'elle, mais contrairement à d'habitude il ne bougea pas. Il la fixait, de ce même regard un peu surpris que lorsqu'elle était en face de lui hier soir, sur le trottoir. L'angoisse pesait sur elle, menaçant de fendre en deux son crâne. Ils se regardèrent pendant presque tout le temps que dura son rêve. Elle eut tout le loisir de le détailler, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait un bon millier de fois. Sa peau d'albâtre, ses yeux gris bleuté, ses cheveux blonds, son nez droit. Il portait un tee-shirt simple et un jean. Alors qu'elle se sentait sur le point de se réveiller, il esquissa un mouvement, et en un quart de seconde, c'est tout son corps qui bougeait vers elle. Hermione ne pouvait pas bouger, elle voulait fuir plus que tout mais elle n'y arrivait pas, comme si ses jambes avaient été cimentées dans le sol. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, une expression étrange commença à se peindre sur son visage.

Elle sentit les larmes brûlantes couler sur son visage alors qu'elle releva en sursaut. Essoufflée comme après un 100 mètres elle posa une main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle écarta ses cheveux poissés de sueur de son visage et essuya ses joues d'un geste rageur. Repoussant la couverture qui était déjà à moitié par terre, elle se leva. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

12H37

Elle sentait toujours l'angoisse qui lui serait l'estomac. Un mal de crâne bien réel s'était insinué en elle durant son sommeil. Attrapant un verre d'eau, elle avala deux cachets en priant pour que cela passe rapidement.

La jeune femme prit son téléphone. Elle avait deux messages.

 _Pansy P. à 10H54_

 _Tu veux aller boire un verre ce soir ?_

Elle pianota une réponse rapide lui disant qu'elle la rejoindrait dans leurs bar favoris ce soir puis elle fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran pour voir le deuxième message.

 _Ginny W. à 12H07_

 _Salut Hermione, je voulais savoir ce que tu devenais, ça fait quelques semaines que tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles alors je m'inquiétais un peu, fais moi signe si tu veux sortir un de ces soirs ! Bisous._

Ginny… Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui répondre maintenant.

Ginny et elle étaient en quelque sorte meilleures amies. Elles se connaissaient depuis toujours quasiment. Mais ces derniers temps Hermione s'était faite distante. Il fallait qu'elle retourne vers elle. La jeune femme ne voulait pas que Ginny pense qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Elle envoya un message. Il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui elle pourrait parler de ce qui se passait. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était le seul à être au courant de ses cauchemar, et de tout ce qui avait précédé.

 _A Harry P. à 12H49_

 _Harry, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir cet après-midi ?_

Elle s'était rassise dans son canapé et grignotait un morceau de pain en attendant sa réponse.

Son téléphone vibra deux fois.

 _Harry P. à 13H02_

 _Bien sûr, à 14h15, au café de d'habitude ?_

Elle lui répondit en vitesse que c'était d'accord. Elle espérait qu'il ne la prendrait pas pour une folle, bien qu'elle même commençait sérieusement à en douter.

Hermione se prépara rapidement, elle enfila un jean et pull blanc en laine et mit sa veste. Un détour par la salle de bain, elle tenta comme d'habitude de camoufler ses cernes. Elle attrapa son sac et referma la porte de son appartement.

La jeune femme marchait en direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche. Il faisait plutôt beau ce jour là, et elle accueillit avec joie les rayons d'un soleil timide.

Elle s'engouffra dans le métro et regarda sa montre.

13H35

Elle avant un peu de temps devant elle, mais elle était contente de reprendre ses habitudes ponctuelles.

Elle s'arrêta à la station, après environ 20 minutes de métro. En centre ville il y avait pas mal de monde. Un samedi après-midi avec un temps pareil, c'était normal.

Hermione se fraya un chemin, et se dirigea vers le café « Chez Tom », dans lequel Harry et elle allaient régulièrement. Elle prit une table en terrasse, commanda un thé, et s'alluma une cigarette.

14H05

Harry la vit, elle était déjà là. Comme d'habitude elle était en avance, et lui avait décidé de partir plus tôt car il savait que Hermione était _toujours_ en avance. Elle avait l'air épuisée, et amaigrie. Elle fumait une cigarette, une tasse à la main.

Il prit place en face d'elle.

« - Salut ! » dit-il joyeusement.

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui. Elle était tellement distraite qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'installer. Il avait l'air en forme, se cheveux noir étaient en bataille comme d'habitude et ses yeux verts malicieux étaientt rieur.

« - Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant. Elle tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette puis l'écrasa dans le cendrier.

« - Moi ça va, mais toi tu as l'air épuisée. De quoi tu voulais me parler, ça avait l'air urgent ? » lui répondit Harry, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Hermione hésita. Et s'il ne la croyait pas ? Ou s'il la prenait pour une dingue ? Il était bien le seul à qui elle pouvait parler de toute manière.. Elle balaya son questionnement.

« - C'est un peu compliqué.. » avoua-t-elle. « Il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas me prendre pour une tarée ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Hermione c'est ridicule, je ne te prendrais pas pour une tarée même si tu montrais des signes de folie évidente et tu le sais. »

C'était probablement vrai. Depuis 10 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble, et parfois on se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas un peu dingues.

« - Très bien. Tu te souviens de ce cauchemar que je fais depuis des mois. Il y a cet homme qui me poursuit sans arrêt. Je t'avais dit que je pourrais facilement le reconnaître tant son visage était clair dans mon rêve. Et bien je l'ai vu hier soir. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« - Comment ça tu l'as vu ? Dans ton rêve ou tu l'as croisé dans la vraie vie ? »

« - Je suis sorti boire un verre avec Pansy et il était là, c'est un de ses amis de longue date apparemment. Je crois que je perds l'esprit Harry. » elle avait dit ça sur un ton las.

« - La question est idiote mais il ne t'as pas poursuivit et n'a pas attenté à ta vie ? »

« - Non. Il avait l'air.. Normal. Mais tu t'imagines bien qu'en le voyant j'ai paniqué. J'étais clouée sur place, et j'ai la sensation de ne plus rien percevoir, ni les bruits, ni les voix, ni les lumières. Et puis il a posé sa main sur mon épaule. Il avait l'air inquiet. Et ça m'a ramené sur terre. J'ai reculé par réflexe plus que par frayeur. C'était bizarre. »

Harry semblait réfléchir.

« - Ecoute Hermione, je me doute bien que ça doit t'effrayer, enfin j'essaye de me mettre à ta place, et c'est vrai que croiser dans la rue le gars qui me poursuit en rêve depuis des mois dans le but de me tuer, ça doit être assez angoissant. Mais de toute évidence ce pauvre garçon n'a pas pour projet de te prendre en chasse jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »

Il avait raison, elle le savait. Mais un question ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit, et s'imposait peu à peu à elle.

« - Comment est-ce possible que je rêve à lui depuis des mois alors que je ne le connaissait même pas ? »

« - Je ne sais pas Hermione. C'est toi le génie entre nous deux je te rappelle. J'avais cru lire quelque part qu'on pouvait seulement rêver des personnes qu'on avait déjà croisées, ou dont on avait vu le visage. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Mais si c'est le cas, peut être que tu l'avais vu mais que tu ne t'en souviens pas. »

Hermione réfléchit. C'était possible, mais comme il apparaissait dans ses cauchemars depuis des mois maintenant cela voulait dire qu'elle l'aurait croisé bien avant, et elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait mangé hier alors..

« - Je ferai quelques recherches, ça doit bien être déjà arrivé à quelqu'un.. »

« - Peut-être, oui. » Répondit vaguement Harry.

Une serveuse vint apporter à Harry le café qu'il avait commandé et leur discussion dévia sur autre chose. Ils parlaient de leurs études, le brun était en école de police. Ils évoquaient l'idée de partir au bord de la mer cet été. Cet après-midi avec son meilleur ami fit oublier à Hermione sa fatigue et ses cauchemars, c'était agréable de pouvoir penser à autre chose.

En rentrant chez elle vers 17H30, elle se sentait légère, Harry et elle avait convenu de se revoir la semaine prochaine pour aller boire un verra avec Pansy. Hermione était quasiment certaine que Harry aimait bien Pansy malgré le fait que dès que ces deux étaient dans la même pièce ils se lançaient des piques et s'affrontaient sans arrêt du regard. C'était amusant à voir.

Elle envoya un message à Pansy pour leur sortie de ce soir.

 _A Pansy P. à 17H45_

 _On se retrouve au Shamrock à 22H ou tu viens me chercher ?_

Comme d'habitude Pansy devait avoir son téléphone dans les mains car la réponse fut immédiate.

 _Pansy P. à 17H46_

 _Changement de plan, on va en boite ! Je passe te prendre à 23H, on va boire un verre et après on va aller se déhancher un peu, ça te changera les idées !_

Hermione eut un sourire fugace. Pansy savait comment s'y prendre avec elle.

Le cœur léger, elle s'installa devant la télé, presque pressée en enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller s'amuser avec la petite brune ce soir.


	4. Chapitre III

**J'ai lu pas mal de fanfiction qui traitaient de la drogue, de l'alcool etc.**

 **Et donc comme je l'ai vu sur un bon nombre d'entre elles, et surtout pas pur bon sens, je tiens à vous prévenir : je ne fais pas l'apologie de la drogue, ni d'une quelconque substance illicite. Je vous déconseille de toucher à toutes ces conneries, vraiment. **

**Sinon comme je commence à aborder des sujets plus sensibles, je vais faire évoluer le rating. Il sera peut être de nouveau modifié pas la suite si besoin en est !**

 **Du côté du rythme auquel je poste les chapitres, pour l'instant c'est assez désorganisé, je suis en vacances, alors j'écris tous les jours, et je poste très régulièrement du coup (tous les jours ? ahah.) Je vais essayer d'instaurer un rythme précis, je pense que ce sera de l'ordre d'un ou deux chapitres par semaine. Car je vais bientôt entrer en période de BAC et il faudrait que je bosse un peu ahah. Je vous tiendrais informé à ce sujet par la suite.**

 **Comme d'habitude je remercie Marie et Clara pour leur aide précieuse !**

 **Et je vous invite à me laisser votre avis dans les reviews ! (:**

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Hermione se sentait relativement bien.

Comme prévu Pansy était venue la chercher sur les coups de 23H, elles étaient allées boire des cocktails dans leur bar favori, puis vers 00H20 elles avaient pris un taxi pour se rendre dans un club que Pansy connaissait bien.

Les lumières tamisées. Les flashs de couleurs. La musique à vous en vriller les tympans.

Hermione, dans un état second, dansait lascivement au milieux de la piste, les yeux clos. Dans sa tête la musique résonnait, atténuée par la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait bu. Elle ne se souciait plus de savoir si elle ferait encore des cauchemars, elle oubliait son passé douloureux, elle ne pensait plus à sa mère et au manque qu'elle éprouvait en pensant à elle, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Tout ce qui comptait était l'instant présent. Cette sensation de flottement, comme si elle était hors de son corps, hors de cette prison corporelle qui la tiraillait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle avait l'impression de se regarder d'au dessus.

Elle se sentait bien. Tout était bien.

Pansy la regardait de loin assise sur la banquette, un énième verre à la main, elle aussi était totalement ailleurs. Elle se leva vacillante, et alla chercher Hermione, qui une fois qu'elle fut un peu redescendue sur terre, la suivit jusqu'à leur table.

Une fois assise, ses yeux ambrés se perdirent dans les points colorés qui tourbillonnaient dans la salle. Elle regardait d'un œil absent les gens danser. C'était à peine si elle entendait la musique. Elle sentait juste les pulsation répétées des basses, dans sa poitrine, comme un deuxième battement de cœur.

Pansy lui tapota l'épaule, la jeune femme se retourna vers elle, les yeux toujours un peu de le vague.

« On se fait une ligne ou deux ? » lui demanda la brune avec un sourire.

Voilà comment Hermione tentait d'oublier ses démons, ses peines et ses craintes. Alors de temps à autre, Pansy et elle se laissaient aller aux affres de la drogue, c'était rare mais c'était _bon_. Dangereuse technique, mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle voulait tout oublier, de ses douleurs, jusqu'à son prénom. Alors elle hocha la tête. La petite brune lui prit la main et elles se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers les toilettes de la boite de nuit. Après deux lignes chacune, les effets furent immédiats.

Hermione se sentit tout à coup plus vivante que jamais, elle avait l'impression d'être puissante, réveillée. A ce moment là, elle jura qu'elle était immortelle et que plus rien ne lui arriverait jamais. L'euphorie de l'instant était grisante. Pansy la tira hors des toilettes, et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Elles riaient, se déhanchaient. La lumière presque inexistante aveuglait Hermione. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant.

1H38

Les deux jeunes filles dansaient toujours. Grisées par un plaisir factice. Elles étaient là, mais dans leurs têtes, elles était à des milliers de kilomètres, si loin que plus rien n'avait d'importance.

* * *

Ils parcoururent la salle des yeux, avant de s'asseoir sur une banquette libre. Celle voisine à la leur était occupée par deux vestes et sur la table trônaient une bouteille et deux verres à moitié vidés.

L'un d'eux alla commander deux cocktails au bar et revint un verre dans chaque main.

Le blond jaugea les personnes sur la piste de danse, et tout à coup ses yeux se posèrent sur une jeune fille. Il la reconnu presque instantanément. C'était l'amie que Pansy leur avait présentée à Blaise et lui, le soir de son arrivée à Londres. La petite brune était d'ailleurs juste à côté d'elle.

Ses yeux restèrent néanmoins fixés sur la première des deux étudiantes. Elle l'avait regardé presque avec frayeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pour le moment, elle dansait, paupières closes, elle semblait totalement dans un autre monde.

Il donna un coup de coude à Blaise et lui désigna les deux jeunes femmes d'un regard. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et son regard s'éclaira. Il se proposa d'aller les chercher. Le blond haussa les épaules. Peu importe.

Lorsqu'il revint avec les deux filles, Pansy tituba vers lui.

« - Draaaay » cria-t-elle d'une voix éraillée en l'enlaçant. Pris de court il mit quelques seconde avant de la repousser doucement. Son comportement était typique de la fille totalement différente qu'elle était lorsqu'elle était soûle. La petite brune s'affala sur la banquette et reprit son verre. Blaise se rassit à la droite de Drago. Ce dernier fixait intensément Hermione, assise sur sa gauche, sur la même banquette que Pansy. Cette fille l'intriguait, il ne savait dire pourquoi. Ses traits fins, ses yeux d'un marron clair qui étaient hypnotisants, ses cheveux totalement en bataille, des boucles cascadaient sur ses épaules. Elle semblait constamment épuisée. Comme si la vie en elle même l'épuisait. Ses yeux à cet instant, étaient perdus dans le vague, son esprit vagabondant on ne sait où. Elle ne l'avait probablement pas vu, ou pas identifié, trop perdue, trop défoncée ou trop bourrée, car elle n'avait eu aucune réaction. Ce qui contrastait avec leur première rencontre durant laquelle elle avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir. Plus il y pensait, moins Drago se l'expliquait.

Puis elle tourna la tête vers lui. Et elle le vit. Une lueur étrange passa dans son regard.

 _La peur_.

Redescendant totalement de son nuage, pire, se fracassant contre la terre ferme, Hermione le vit. _Il_ était là. Juste à côté d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement avec Blaise qui était venu les chercher, Pansy et elle ?

Il la regardait intensément. _Cet_ homme là, pas celui de son cauchemar, le vrai, ne lui avait rien fait, mais malgré elle, elle le haïssait, le craignait. Elle voulait partir. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Ils se regardaient là, tout de suite, maintenant, comme dans le rêve qu'elle avait fait, elle redoutait le moment où il allait fondre sur elle pour lui tordre le cou. Cela semblait durer des heures. C'était comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Et elle, elle était comme happée par les iris gris, qui apparaissait comme surnaturels dans la pénombre de la boite de nuit.

Au delà de la haine sans borne qu'elle vouait déjà à cet inconnu, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Harry plus tôt dans la journée. Lui ne lui voulait visiblement aucun mal. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'il était sa hantise la plus profonde.

Cet homme l'intrigua alors profondément.

Leur contact visuel aurait pu durer jusqu'au petit jour si Blaise s'était pas levé déclarant qu'il allait fumer. A moitié étourdie par le regard perçant du blond, Hermione se leva et décréta qu'elle aussi avait bien besoin d'une pause.

La fraîcheur de la nuit qui les accueillit lorsqu'ils sortirent, fit frisonner la jeune femme. Elle avait oublié sa veste sur la banquette. Elle ne put se résoudre à retourner la chercher tout en sachant qu'elle croiserai à nouveau _son_ regard. Alors elle resta là, dans petite robe, son paquet de cigarette dans une main et son briquet dans l'autre. Elle alluma une des tiges de tabac en la coinçant entre ses lèvres peintes en rouge. Blaise non loin d'elle avait fait de même et fumait appuyé contre le mur de la boite de nuit. Il lui lança un regard un peu mystérieux, un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione tremblait légèrement.

« - Tu as froid ? » devina-t-il en l'observant.

 _Bien joué monsieur le génie_ se dit-elle intérieurement, mais elle n'avait pas envie de répondre aussi agressivement au métis.

« - Un peu. » répondit-elle en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

Il enleva alors sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda étrangement.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé » lâcha-t-elle pour le remercier.

« - Très bien alors je la reprend ? » la nargua-t-il avec un sourire

Elle répondit à son sourire, franchement, pour la première fois.

« - Il fait pas chaud finalement hein. » répondit Hermione pour clore le débat de la veste.

Il ricana et elle continua de sourire.

Elle regarda la fumée qui montait de sa cigarette. Un ruban gris pâle, qui tourbillonnait, s'envolait dans l'air nocturne.

« - Pourquoi tu regarde Drago aussi bizarrement ? »

Il avait dit ça comme ça, sans même la regarder, à croire qu'il n'attendait même pas de réponse.

Elle le regarda, cherchant ses yeux, pour voir s'il disait ça sérieusement. Mais Blaise fixait obstinément un point au loin, au-delà des immeubles qui bordaient la rue dans laquelle ils étaient.

Alors elle se concentra de nouveau sur les serpentins que formait sa fumée avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

Il s'écoula un petit moment avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« - C'est compliqué. Et si je te le disais, soit tu ne me croirais pas, soit tu me prendrais pour une folle. »

Il la considéra avec intérêt.

« - Je suis quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit, alors dis toujours. »

Elle ne savait pas si c'était les substances qui coulaient dans ses veines qui lui déliaient la langue ou si c'était simplement l'aura apaisante que dégageait Blaise qui l'incita à parler, mais force était de constater qu'elle se sentait en confiance avec cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine.

« - Je rêve, enfin plutôt je fais des cauchemars de lui depuis des mois. »

Hermione avait l'impression que les mots avaient trouvé le chemin hors de sa bouche seuls. Elle jeta son mégot puis se tourna vers Blaise. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il ait l'air _au moins_ étonné. Mais non, il était impassible.

« - Alors laquelle des deux propositions s'est avérée juste ? Tu me crois mais tu me prends pour une cinglée, ou alors banco tu me prends pour une cinglée doublée d'une menteuse ? » lâcha-t-elle.

« - Ni l'un ni l'autre » avoua l'autre dans un léger sourire. « Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais ça explique la réaction que tu as eu la première fois que tu l'as vu. Cependant ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu le regardes avec une sorte de fascination, si on ne compte pas la peur bien sûr. Je veux dire.. S'il te terrorise dans tes rêves, tu devrais le fuir comme la peste non ? »

Mine de rien il mettait le doigt sur quelque chose.

« - Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être clouée sur place lorsqu'il me regarde, et c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux. »

Blaise partit dans un rire jovial, ce qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas.

« - Ça par contre, je peux te dire que tu n'es pas un cas isolé, il fait cet effet là à tout le monde. » il reprit son sérieux. « Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans tes rêves pour que ça deviennent des cauchemars ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme toujours. L'angoisse de penser à ses cauchemars la saisissait. Même s'ils étaient toujours présent au fond d'elle, Hermione faisait son possible pour éviter soigneusement le sujet.

« - Il me poursuit. Je dois courir sans arrêt pour lui échapper, parce que, je ne sais pas comment dire.. Mais j'ai la sensation que si je m'arrête, je vais mourir. Je sais que c'est idiot, que c'est un rêve tout ça. Mais je peux pas m'arrêter, j'ai trop peur. Tu verrais son visage déformé par la rage... »

Blaise sentit l'angoisse qui faisait trembler sa voix. Il était convaincu qu'elle ne mentait pas, pas plus qu'elle n'était folle. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi son meilleur ami apparaissait dans les cauchemars de la jeune fille, mais la voir dans cet état suffisait à lui démontrer qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta mais ne se dégagea pas.

« - Je te crois Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment régler ton problème, mais je suis sûr que tu n'as pas ta place dans un asile psychiatrique. Et si ça peut te rassurer, Drago n'a pas d'antécédents de meurtre ou quoi que ce soit du genre, c'est quelqu'un de relativement normal. » Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, et ils rentrèrent pour rejoindre Pansy et Drago qui étaient restés à l'intérieur.

* * *

Il la regarda revenir avec Blaise, elle était en train de lui rendre sa veste qu'en bon gentleman il lui avait prêtée dehors. Pansy était retournée danser, et ondulait maintenant à côté d'un grand brun baraqué. Le métis accorda un sourire à Drago, attrapa son verre et s'éloigna sur la piste.

Hermione s'était rassise sur la banquette voisine et sirotait son verre d'un air absent un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait plus réveillée que tout à l'heure, probablement grâce à l'air frais. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de la regarder ? Elle l'intriguait terriblement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« - Ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs ? » sa voix semblait venir de loin, très loin.

Elle se retourna vers lui un peu rapidement, comme secouée par le fait de l'entendre s'adresser à elle. Elle se tendit légèrement et juste après ce fut une sorte d'interrogation qui passa dans ses yeux. Comme si elle doutait avoir entendu sa voix.

Le blond haussa les sourcils pour lui signifier qu'il attendait une réaction de sa part.

« - Euh.. Oui, ça peut aller, j'ai juste pas mal bu tu vois.. » répondit-elle, hésitante.

Sa réponse qui était des plus franches le fit rire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« -Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de si amusant ? »

Il reprit son sérieux pour lui répondre .

« - Rien. Enfin c'est pas ce que tu as dit, c'est plutôt la façon dont tu l'as dit qui était amusante. »

Elle sembla se détendre un peu, et accorda même à son interlocuteur un mince sourire.

Drago enchaîna.

« - Dis moi, est-ce que je t'effraie ou un truc du genre ? Parce que tu as toujours l'air tendue en ma présence. » il avait dit ça comme une plaisanterie.

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle se braqua totalement.

« - Non, _tu_ me fais pas réellement peur. » répondit-elle plus froidement en détournant ses yeux de lui.

« - J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui soudainement. Il l'énervait, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'essayer de discuter avec elle.

« - _Non. Enfin c'est pas ce que tu as dit, c'est la façon dont tu l'as dit._ » le parodia-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon.

 _Elle est légèrement agaçante celle-là,_ remarqua-t-il pour lui même.

 _Bravo Hermione, continue à être aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, ça te ressemble tellement_ , se dit-elle intérieurement.

Elle même n'expliquait pas sa réponse agressive. Il la regardait toujours. Et comme tout à l'heure ils se fixèrent. Comme si, l'un comme l'autre, ils cherchaient à trouver la solution d'une énigme inexistante dans les iris de l'autre.

Il était fasciné par la couleur de ses yeux. _Quoi de plus banal que des yeux marrons ?_ Sauf que les siens étaient particulier, une lueur particulière brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Même si son visage semblait feindre la colère, ses yeux semblaient s'excuser. Il détailla son visage. Au delà des cernes évidents qui marquaient le dessous de ses yeux énigmatiques, elle était plutôt mignonne. Pas un _canon_ , mais mignonne. Sa bouche ornée d'une couche de rouge était charnue sans trop l'être. Le regard du blond resta posé un moment sur celle-ci. Quand il retourna vers ses yeux, ceux-ci exprimaient l'incompréhension.

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas à vrai dire. Alors il sourit et détourna les yeux l'air de rien.

Et rien d'autre ne se passa entre eux cette nuit là.

* * *

Les quatre « amis » prirent un taxi vers 04H00, le chauffeur déposa tout d'abord Hermione et Pansy chez cette dernière.

Blaise et Drago n'avaient presque pas parlé de toute la soirée. Le métis observa son meilleur ami. Ses traits étaient empreints d'une expression étrange.

« - Ça va ? T'es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. » lui demanda Blaise.

Drago tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux un peu perdus, comme si on le sortait de sa rêverie.

L'autre ricana.

« - Bah alors tu pensais à quoi ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et tourna son visage vers la vitre du taxi.

« - A Hermione, c'est quelqu'un d'agaçant par moment.» répondit-il en toute honnêteté. « Mais il y a un truc qui me fascine chez elle, je saurais pas dire quoi, mais c'est bien là. » ajouta-t-il.

Blaise était un peu surpris, mais ne répondit rien. Puis il vit quelque chose dans le reflet de la vitre, que Malfoy aurait sûrement voulu qu'il ne voit pas.

Un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du blond.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, déjà le troisième chapitre, je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin puisque ,à la base, j'étais juste partie pour écrire un OS !**

 **En tout cas depuis le début c'est probablement le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire, j'espère que de votre côté vous avez apprécié le lire. Merci pour les reviews que j'ai déjà reçu, ça me fait vraiment plaisir en tout cas.**

 **Il serait malhonnête de vous dire que je sais où je vais avec cette histoire, en réalité c'est freestyle à chaque fois et j'espère ne pas me perdre en chemin ahah.**


	5. Chapitre IV

**Clara et Marie, merci comme toujours pour vos avis et corrections !**

 **Et comme d'habitude je vous propose de me donner votre avis dans la section des reviews juste en bas, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques j'y répondrais avec plaisir bien entendu !**

 **Pour les chapitres, je posterais désormais le jeudi et le dimanche, et donc vous aurez deux chapitres pas semaine normalement.**

 **Bonne lecture ahah (:**

* * *

Lorsque Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, elle paniqua quelques instants en se demandant où elle se trouvait. Puis les images de la soirée de la veille lui revinrent. Elle était chez Pansy, et venait de se réveiller de son habituel cauchemar. Son cœur mit un moment pour reprendre un rythme régulier. Cette fois-ci l'homme lui avait couru après, mais il lui semblait qu'il courait moins vite qu'avant. Elle secoua la tête comme pour dissiper les réminiscences de son rêve.

Pansy dormait toujours de l'autre côté du lit, sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper une respiration régulière. Elle semblait extrêmement paisible.

Hermione se leva, elle avait la bouche pâteuse, et une migraine lui vrillait le crâne. Elle était loin l'euphorie, et la paix grisante qui l'habitaient il y a quelques heures. Elle regarda sa montre.

13H14

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle et descendit lentement les marches. Dans un silence quasi religieux elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Georges, le gros chat gris de Pansy serpentait entre ses jambes. Hermione lui servit à manger et il se jeta sur la nourriture à peine eut-elle reposé la gamelle au sol. Il était vraiment énorme, et Pansy le chouchoutait bien trop.

La jeune femme sortit un verre du placard, puis elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour prendre la bouteille de jus d'orange. Après s'être servie, elle rangea la bouteille et ouvrit un tiroir pour y prendre deux cachets d'Ibuprofène, espérant vaincre son mal de tête. Elle les avala. Elle ouvrit un autre placard et prit trois biscottes, attrapa une banane et emporta son butin vers le salon.

Hermione s'affala sur le canapé de Pansy et alluma la télé et grignotant sa première biscotte. Elle tomba sur un film qui parlait d'un monde magique cohabitant avec le monde normal. Dans ce monde magique on suivit les aventures d'un petit garçon qui découvrait qu'il avait des pouvoirs. _Passionnant._

Elle jeta un œil à son téléphone qui était posé sur la table. Elle avait deux messages.

 _Papa à 09h23_

 _Coucou Hermione, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de tes nouvelles, comment tu vas ?_

 _Amy et moi voulions te proposer de venir passer une semaine chez nous en France aux prochaines vacances si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu, on te paiera le billet d'avion bien sûr. Répond moi vite. Bisous_

 _Papa._

Elle n'avait rien de prévu aux prochaines vacances évidemment. Mais comme toujours elle prétexterait un surplus de travail, et un truc planifié depuis longtemps avec ses amis. Et comme toujours elle appellerait plus tard, rassurerait son père en lui disant que tout allait bien pour elle, que non elle n'avait pas de petit ami étrange qui se drogue et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de débarquer en Angleterre pour le massacrer à coup de hache, et qu'elle viendrait cet été. Et comme toujours il ferait semblant de ne pas être inquiet pour elle et lui dira qu'Amy l'embrasse, avant de lui même l'embrasser, il raccrocherait et renverrait le même message dans environ deux mois.

Si elle esquivait à chaque fois les invitations de son père avec des prétextes idiots, c'était parce qu'être en sa présence lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, et elle avait déjà tellement de mal à faire son deuil… Et puis elle ne supportait pas sa nouvelle copine Amy, mais ça c'était un détail.

Elle regarda le second message.

 _Harry P. à 12H45_

 _Salut Mione, tu pourras me confirmer pour la soirée avec notre douce Pansy vendredi soir ? Bisous._

Elle répondit que _la douce Pansy_ était encore dans les bras de Morphée et qu'elle lui demanderait confirmation lorsqu'elle daignerait en sortir.

Quand elle eut terminé son en-cas, elle se dirigea vers la porte vitrée qui menait à la terrasse, attrapant au passage son fidèle paquet de cigarettes.

Même au mois d'avril, en début d'après midi, le soleil timide peinait à réchauffer l'air humide de Londres. Un frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune femme. Elle était peu vêtue il fallait le dire. Un simple short et un débardeur. Elle rentra pour prendre la large veste en laine que son amie avait laissée traîner sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Hermione s'installa sur une des deux chaises longues de la terrasse et alluma sa cigarette. Elle tira dessus et relâcha la fumée dans un soupir satisfait. Pansy avait quand même un sacré bol d'habiter ici. Un loft immense en plein centre de la ville.

En parlant du loup, cette dernière franchit la baie vitrée dans un bâillement sonore. Elle avait l'air de tenir une sacrée gueule de bois.

« - Salut la belle au bois dormant » lança Hermione d'un ton joyeux.

Pansy la considéra d'un œil vitreux.

« -B'jour. » lâcha-t-elle. Nouveau bâillement. « T'es réveillée depuis longtemps ? »

Hermione regarda comme toujours sa montre.

14H01

« - Trois quarts d'heure environ » répondit-elle avant de reprendre une bouffée sur sa cigarette. « Au fait, Harry m'a envoyé un message pour me demander si c'était toujours d'accord pour vendredi prochain. »

Pansy eut un rictus moqueur.

« - Tu sais que je n'aime pas faire mes plans à l'avance, mais puisque c'est le _merveilleux et sublime Harry Potter_ qui demande, tu peux lui dire que ça tient toujours. » répondit-elle sur un ton théâtral.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Elle envoya un message à son meilleur ami en citant les termes exact prononcés par la petite brune.

Son regard fut attiré par le nom de Ginny dans ses derniers messages reçus. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

 _A Ginny W. à 14H05_

 _Hey, salut Ginny, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée sans nouvelles mais j'ai eu quelques soucis dernièreme.._

Elle effaça tout. Hermione ne voulait pas que son amie s'inquiète, ou qu'elle culpabilise de ne pas avoir été là. Elle retenta d'écrire un message au moins trois fois en s'expliquant mais c'était peine perdue. Alors elle tenta un message bateau, en attendant de pouvoir avoir une véritable conversation avec elle.

 _Salut Ginny ! Désolée de te répondre aussi tardivement et de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie dernièrement ! Mais ne t'en fais pas je vais on ne peut mieux, j'étais un peu surchargée de travail et j'ai un soucis de téléphone, mais maintenant c'est réglé. On pourrait se voir pendant les vacances si tu es libre ?_

 _Bisous !_

Elle n'aimait pas mentir, surtout à Ginny, mais elle voulait autant que possible la préserver de ses propres soucis, son amie en avait déjà un bon paquet elle même. Notamment avec Harry. Elle était amoureuse de lui mais ce n'était pas réciproque mais la jeune femme avait toute les peines du monde à l'oublier.

Hermione soupira. Essayer de se trouver des excuses pour se donner bonne conscience, de mieux en mieux.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien. Les deux étudiantes travaillèrent sur un projet commun qu'elles devaient rendre la semaine suivante, elles bavardèrent, et vers 20H, Pansy décréta qu'elle allait commander chinois.

Une fois que Pansy eut dragué puis payé le livreur, les deux jeunes femmes purent manger devant la télé avec une bouteille de whisky. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure paraît-il.

23H30

Hermione n'aimait pas prendre le métro le soir, mais elle n'avait pas eu trop le choix, aucun taxi n'avait semblé disposé à la prendre, et Pansy s'était laissé aller sur le whisky et ne pouvait décemment pas la ramener chez elle. L'étudiante secoua la tête. Elles étaient l'une comme l'autre incorrigibles.

Rétrospectivement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tout de même passé une plutôt bonne journée et que bien que son angoisse soit continuellement présente, elle avait pu penser un peu à autre chose.

Elle marchait rapidement sur les quais du métro, c'était silencieux, et terriblement angoissant, la lumière des néons était âcre, et agressait sa rétine. Tout était laid dans ces couloirs sous-terrains. Elle se stoppa près d'un de ces distributeurs de nourriture pour attendre. Le métro était censé arriver d'ici trois minutes. Autour d'elle, deux ou trois voyageurs du soir patientaient eux aussi.

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers le gouffre sombre du tunnel par lequel devait déboucher le métro, elle entendit une voix parler très - _trop -_ près d'elle.

« - Ce n'est pas très prudent de se promener seule aussi tard dans le métro. »

Elle se retourna brusquement, son cœur battait à un allure folle, tant et si bien qu'elle crut un instant que sa poitrine allait exploser.

Il arborait un sourire satisfait, il semblait ravi de lui avoir fait si peur.

« - On peut savoir en quoi ça t'amuses de m'effrayer ? »

 _Comme si tu ne le faisais pas assez la nuit_ , se garda-t-elle d'ajouter.

« - Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste voir ta réaction » lui répondit presque innocemment Drago.

Elle poussa un soupir excédé et se détourna de lui, et fit quelques pas les sourcils froncés. Son angoisse permanente qui avait été renforcée par l'ambiance mortuaire du métro à cette heure, avait encore grimpé d'un cran après la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Il posa un main sur son bras comme pour la retenir, et comme la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, quelques jours plus tôt, elle sentit toutes ses craintes s'envoler, et la crampe qui lui enserrait constamment l'estomac se dissipa.

« - Désolé si je t'ai fait aussi peur, mais c'était tentant » argua-t-il comme pour se donner une excuse.

Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle avait voulu être en colère, mais son contact qui n'avait pas cessé faisait fondre comme neige au soleil toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait, à l'instar de sa peur.

Il essayait de déchiffrer son expression, mais c'était mission impossible. Elle semblait s'être détendue et il n'apercevait plus cette lueur angoissée qui brillait constamment dans regard. Il l'avait repérée bien qu'il ne l'ait vu que deux fois avant cet instant.

Pourtant la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, la conversation avait tourné court, elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses, et il y avait toujours cette peur dans ses yeux quand elle le voyait. Il ne comprenait pas ce changement radical.

« - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » tenta-t-il, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour se libérer d'une pensée trop envahissante.

« - Oui. Tu peux retirer ta main de mon bras maintenant ? » lâcha-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il regarda sa main toujours accrochée au bras de la jeune femme. Il voulu répliquer quelque chose mais le métro entrait en gare et Hermione se détourna de lui rapidement pour grimper dans le wagon. Il fronça les sourcils, et comme un gamin de 8 ans l'aurait fait, il décida d'attendre le prochain métro pour ne pas avoir à rester avec elle. Elle était insupportable. Il essayait de se montrer agréable avec elle - ce qui n'était pas forcément sa qualité première - mais chaque fois elle le rejetait et s'enfuyait comme s'il avait la peste.

Il poussa un profond soupir et décida de s'asseoir pour patienter.

Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi désagréable, ce ne s'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant. Bien sûr elle avait du répondant quand il le fallait et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, mais de là à envoyer promener Drago sans raisons… Non elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Elle s'était sentie déstabilisée par la sensation que son contact lui avait procuré.

Comment l'homme qui l'effrayait et l'angoissait depuis des mois, pouvait faire disparaître tout cela rien qu'en posant une main sur son épaule ou en lui attrapant le bras ? Elle roula des yeux. Drago n'était pas l'homme de son cauchemar, elle avait terriblement tendance à l'oublier et il en subissait les conséquences.

Elle se dit que finalement elle devrait peut être lui expliquer pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Elle prit la décision d'essayer de lui expliquer à leur prochaine rencontre, s'il acceptait encore de l'écouter. En espérant qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle, qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une cinglée, qu'il ne la fasse pas interner, qu'il ne fasse pas appliquer une injonction d'éloignement contre elle afin d'éviter qu'elle ne l'approche à moins de 200 mètres ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Elle soupira, elle était vraiment fatiguée pour que son esprit se mette à divaguer à ce point.

01H40

Hermione tournait et virait dans son lit, sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Elle se levait à 8H00 demain et elle avait un manque de sommeil déjà conséquent. Mais sa rencontre de tout à l'heure avec le blond accaparait son esprit. Comment pouvait elle penser à autre chose qu'à lui ? La nuit son sosie démoniaque venait la hanter et quand elle ne dormait pas, elle tombait sur lui dans le métro, en boite de nuit et on sait on encore.

 _Comme par hasard,_ railla-t-elle intérieurement. C'était une malédiction, une damnation.

Et en plus de tout ça, elle se sentait coupable de rejeter sur ce pauvre garçon tout le malheur qui l'accablait alors qui n'en était même responsable. Il devait probablement la détester, ou au minimum la trouver imbuvable.

La fatigue finit par prendre le dessus sur les pensées tourmentées d'Hermione, et elle s'en alla rejoindre le jumeau maléfique du garçon qui la tourmentait déjà tant en dehors de ses cauchemars.

* * *

Toute la semaine, elle ne cessa de penser à l'épisode du métro. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endormait par moment en cours. Elle était tout le temps perdue dans ses pensées et distraite. Sursautant au moindre contact physique. Pansy s'inquiétait un peu, mais ne disait rien. Hermione ne lui avait pas raconté sa pseudo altercation avec Drago. C'était la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances. Hermione passait donc son temps à faire des allers et retours entre sa fac, la bouquinerie de Mrs McGonagall, et son appartement. Elle tentait de travailler plus ardemment pour penser à autre chose que ce maudit blond. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Le vendredi en fin d'après-midi quand les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de leur dernier cours, elle soufflèrent enfin. Harassées mais satisfaites d'être enfin en congé. Pour la rentrée elles devaient préparer un dossier complet d'au moins 15 pages qui concernerait un sujet ayant rapport avec les inégalités. C'était un thème vaste et Hermione avait déjà beaucoup d'idées. Mais pour l'heure il fallait qu'elle et Pansy rentrent chez cette dernière pour se reposer, manger, se préparer puisqu'elles sortaient ce soir.

En bon gentleman, Harry avait proposé de venir les récupérer vers 22H, ce que Pansy avait accepté immédiatement.

 _Pourquoi gâcher de l'essence ou de l'argent dans un taxi hein ?_ Avait-elle répondu au sourire moqueur d'Hermione.

22H02

« -Il est _encore_ en retard Hermione ! Il est _toujours_ en retard ! » Pansy n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond, pire qu'un lion en cage.

« - Pansy, il n'est que 22H02. Même moi qui suis à cheval sur la ponctualité, je n'appelle pas ça du retard. Il y avait peut être de la circulation. » lui répondit calmement la jeune femme.

La sonnette retentit quelques secondes plus tard, et les deux étudiantes descendirent pour rejoindre Harry qui les attendait à côté de sa voiture.

En voyant Pansy arriver comme une furie, il leva les mains en signe de rédemption.

« - Avant que tu ne me hurle dessus comme tu en as l'habitude de le faire ma petite Pansy, laisse moi te dire qu'il y avait pas mal de circulation. Mais comme je suis un gentleman, j'ai grillé 3 feux rouge, rien que pour tes beaux yeux. »

La petite brune avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer. Elle la referma. Mais avant de grimper dans la voiture, elle se retourna vers le brun.

« - En plus d'être en retard, tu es un chauffard Harry Potter. » et elle claqua la portière.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu as vraiment grillé trois feux rouge ? » demanda Hermione, plus amusée qu'autre chose par la situation.

« - Bien sûr que non. Mais je pensais que ça passerait mieux que ''je suis désolé Pansy, je ne trouvais plus mes clés de voiture.'' » soupira-t-il. « Elle ne changera jamais ! »

Hermione rigola.

« - Oui mais avoue que ça ne te gène pas ! » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, Pansy leur hurla au travers de la vitre quelque chose qui ressemblait à « montez dans la bagnole » suivit d'un flot d'insultes diverses et variées.

Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de rire mais s'exécutèrent ne voulant pas réveiller le monstre qu'était Pansy quand elle était de mauvais poil.

Une fois arrivés au bar qui était assez huppé – Pansy avait toujours les bonnes adresses paraît-il – les trois amis prirent un table. La petite brune lançait toujours des regards assassins à un Harry qui lui souriait malicieusement. En sa présence, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être virulente et de lui lancer des piques. Ce n'était pas méchant dans le fond, c'était juste Pansy.

« - Toujours aussi bien coiffé le balafré » lui lança-t-elle alors qui s'asseyait en face d'elle.

Harry avait gagné ce surnom il y a très longtemps, alors qu'Hermione et lui étaient en classe de 5ème. Le brun avait entraîné la jeune fille dans des péripéties idiotes, une journée entière à faire pleins de trucs soit-disant risqués, Hermione n'avait même pas eut son mot à dire. Alors qu'Harry avait décidé de descendre une immense côté sur son vieux vélo, il était tombé à mi-chemin, dans le fossé après qu'il ait perdu le contrôle de l'engin. _C'était à cause d'une pierre sur la route,_ n'avait-il cessé de se défendre. Il s'était quand même ouvert le crâne et avait hérité de cinq point de suture sur le front. Il avait toujours gardé sa cicatrice et même presque 10 ans après elle était encore visible. Hermione avait raconté cet épisode à Pansy qui n'avait depuis cessé de le rappelé à Harry par ce doux surnom.

Après qu'elle eut dit ça, il se pencha vers elle, assez près pour qu'elle puisse voir briller ses iris émeraude malgré les lumières tamisées. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres il lui répondit presque sur le ton de la confidence.

« - Et toi tu es toujours aussi affable, Pansy chérie. » Il lui avait presque volé un baiser et elle avait brusquement reculé, comme effrayée par cette soudaine proximité, ce qui avait fait éclater de rire Harry et Hermione.

« - Tu es un personnage dégouttant Harry Potter ! » avait-elle lâché en faisait mine d'être écœurée, mais Hermione avait bien vu son regard.

« - Toi aussi tu es délicieuse ce soir Pansy. » lui répondit le brun comme si de rien n'était.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie, la bonne humeur, et les joutes verbales de Pansy et Harry, ce qui avait au moins pu faire rire Hermione.

Vers 01H00, la petite brune, qui était comme d'habitude déjà bien imbibée, avait pris le jeune homme par la bras et avait décrété qu'ils allaient tous les trois en boite.

L'esprit un peu embué par l'alcool, les deux autres l'avaient suivi.

Toujours plus de boissons. Hermione était affalée sur la banquette et elle regardait de loin Harry et Pansy qui dansaient. Elle voyait bien qu'au delà de leur jeu de « à qui sera le plus cinglant » qui durait depuis quoi, presque deux ans ? Il y avait autre chose. _Qui aime bien châtie bien_ , cette phrase bateau résumait plutôt bien la situation des deux jeunes gens.

Alors Hermione se resservit un verre. Elle avait réussi à ne presque pas penser à Drago de toute la soirée. Elle se perdait un peu dans ses pensées, lorsque soudainement, elle vit Pansy attraper Harry par la nuque et l'embrasser fougueusement. Apparemment ce dernier était aussi surpris qu'Hermione. Mais il rendit le baiser à la brune, qui se détacha presque aussi vite de lui et qui continua de danser comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle décida de sortir prendre l'air et fumer une cigarette.

Alors qu'elle était appuyée sur le mur extérieur, regardant les volutes de fumée s'élever, elle se dit qu'elle passait une plutôt bonne soirée. Pansy et Harry aussi visiblement. Elle sourit en repensant à la scène du baiser.

Peut être serait-elle la seule à s'en souvenir demain.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre sera probablement plus centré sur le point de vue de Drago!**

 **Merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un review ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**


	6. Chapitre V

**Voilà la suite !**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser, je devais poster jeudi, mais j'ai repris les cours, et j'ai sur-estimé mon temps libre. En plus j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration durant la semaine.. Enfin bon, je mettrais donc un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche, et puis si j'ai du temps et de l'inspi, parfois deux !**

 **Merci à Clara pour ses conseils et ses corrections !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans les reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.**

* * *

Drago avait passé une bonne partie de sa semaine à repenser à son altercation avec Hermione. Il ne comprenait décidément pas cette fille. Elle semblait incroyablement lunatique et avait toujours l'air d'avoir peur de lui, sans même qu'il ne lui ait fait quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque le vendredi soir il avait rejoint Blaise pour passer une soirée tranquille chez lui, le métis avait bien remarqué que quelque chose semblait préoccuper le blond.

Ils étaient installés dans le large canapé de Blaise, et jouaient tranquillement à l'un des derniers jeux vidéos que le propriétaire des lieux avait acheté. Tout dans l'appartement londonien du jeune homme respirait la richesse. Une décoration moderne et minimaliste, dans des teintes grises et noires. De larges baies vitrées éclairaient les pièces, et un magnifique carrelage recouvrait le sol. Canapés en cuir, télévision à écran plat, et lit Kingsize. C'était un luxe que pouvait offrir Mrs Zabini à son fils.

« - Bon ça m'énerve j'arrête de jouer » lâcha Drago en envoyant valser la manette.

Blaise venait de la battre pour la troisième fois de suite. Et le blond était _très_ mauvais perdant. Mais même après plusieurs minutes il ne semblait pas se remettre de sa défaite.

« - Il y a quelque que chose qui ne va pas Drago ? T'es bizarre depuis que t'es arrivé. Et ne me sors pas que c'est parce que j'ai gagné trois fois. » ricana le métis.

« - Si ça va, mais je sais pas il y a un truc, vraiment idiot, qui me travaille depuis une semaine. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« - Comment ça ? » lui demanda-t-il

« -Ben.. » commença Drago « J'ai croisé Hermione, tu sais l'amie de Pansy, dans le métro l'autre soir, et pour rigoler, je lui ai fait peur en arrivant derrière elle. Bon ça a marché, elle a flippé, mais après elle était bizarre, elle avait l'air calme mais y'avait autre chose. Enfin bref, elle avait l'air totalement dans la lune et puis elle m'a envoyé promener puis elle est partie. »

Blaise l'écouta tranquillement. Lui savait pourquoi la brune réagissait comme ça vis à vis de Drago, mais ce n'était pas à lui de lui expliquer.

« - Sa réaction ne choque pas tant que ça, tu lui as fait peur, elle s'est énervée et elle s'est barré point. » Tenta-t-il.

« - Oui mais je sais pas, à chaque fois que je l'ai vue, elle était bizarre avec moi, alors qu'avec toi elle avait l'air d'être relativement normale. Je comprend pas, est-ce que je lui fais… _Peur_? » il avait dit ça comme si le mot avait un goût amer.

Blaise semblait réfléchir. Ne devait il pas lui dire ? Non. Ce n'était définitivement pas à lui de le faire, et en plus il était persuadé que Drago ne le croirait pas.

« - Peut-être Drago, je n'en sais rien. Laisse lui du temps, peut-être qu'elle t'expliquera sa réaction la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez. Mais c'est une fille très gentille pour le peu que j'en ai vu, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle t'ait envoyé bouler pour le seul plaisir de le faire. »

Le blond acquiesça sans grande conviction.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'agaçait le plus entre l'attitude de la jeune femme, ou le fait qu'il s'en préoccupe. C'est vrai quoi ! Il était Drago Malefoy, et ce n'était pas parce qu'une fille banale le repoussait qu'il devait en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Fort de cette résolution, il changea de sujet, et continua à converser avec son ami, tout en mangeant des pizzas.

Puis le téléphone de Blaise vibra, il avait visiblement reçu un message. Drago regarda sa montre.

00H45

Peut être quelqu'un qui allait lui proposer de sortir, il n'était jamais trop tard pour le métis. Il répondit rapidement au SMS, puis se concentra de nouveau sur sa part de pizza.

« - Qui c'était ?» lui demanda Drago.

« - Pansy. Elle nous propose de sortir demain soir. Ce soir elle ne pouvait pas, et vu son écriture elle doit déjà avoir vidé les réserves d'alcool de la boite dans laquelle elle est. »

Les deux amis rirent

« - Tu lui as dit quoi du coup ? »

« - Que c'était d'accord, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? » Blaise fronça les sourcils

« - Si bien sûr. C'était juste une question. » répondit le blond.

Puis ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéos, tout en buvant des bières. Quoi de mieux qu'une soirée entre _mecs_ , aussi clichée soit elle, pour se détendre.

* * *

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Pansy eut mal au crâne. Elle se tourna vers sa table de nuit, toujours les yeux clos, et attrapa deux cachets et sa bouteille d'eau. C'était de l'ordre du réflexe. Elle but une grande gorgée d'eau tout en avalant les deux Ibuprofènes. Puis après avoir reposé le tout au même endroit, elle s'affala de nouveau dans son lit. Elle sentait la présence d'Hermione de l'autre côté, étonnant qu'elle dorme encore.

Pansy toucha l'épaule de sa voisine pour la réveiller. Après un grognement rauque, elle devait avoir la voix sacrément éraillée, Pansy devina qu'elle était plus ou moins réveillée.

« - Hermione, il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle.

Toujours les yeux fermé, elle perçu le mouvement qu'avait fait l'intéressée pour se retourner vers elle visiblement.

« - Il est 12h45 Pansy, tu as beaucoup bu hier, mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais ''Hermione'' au réveil. »

La voix grave n'était pas celle d'Hermione, la petite brune ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement vers la voix masculine. Quand elle vit le visage de l'homme en question, elle recula tellement violemment qu'elle tomba de son lit dans un grand bruit.

« - HARRY POTTER QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS DANS MON LIT ? » hurla-t-elle, toujours au sol.

« - Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'après être rentré de boîte, on est venu avec Hermione dans ta chambre et elle nous a couchés ici. »

Pansy s'était relevée et faisait maintenant les cents pas dans la pièce, la mine soucieuse.

« - Si tu te poses la question, non, il ne s'est rien passé. » lui lança Harry, semblant deviner à quoi elle pensait.

Elle sembla soulagée, mais garda un air contrarié.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est tombé ? Pourquoi vous hurlez ? » Hermione semblait paniquée.

Harry se redressa pour vraisemblablement lui expliquer la situation, mais Pansy le devança.

« - C'est moi qui suis tombée, et qui hurle, parce que je me réveille avec _cet homme_ dans mon lit ! » cracha-t-elle.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé.

« - Vous étiez tous les deux tellement ivres hier que vous vous êtes étalés là, et que vous faire bouger c'était mission impossible, et puis même quand j'ai dit à Harry qu'il fallait qu'il aille se coucher ailleurs, tu m'as rétorqué que tu voulais dormir avec lui. Donc je vous ai laissés ici et je me suis mise dans le canapé. » expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux, mais en voyant la tête de ses deux amis après qu'elle ait terminé, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Pansy et Harry se chamaillèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis le brun leva les mains en signe de rédemption et ils purent descendre manger.

Les deux filles prenaient le soleil, une tasse de thé dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre, pendant que Harry se douchait.

« - Tu ne te souviens pas de la soirée ? » demanda Hermione.

Pansy sembla réfléchir, elle rassemblait probablement ses souvenirs pour tenter de reconstituer la soirée de la veille.

« - Globalement, si. Mais je pense que j'ai oublié certaines choses. »

Hermione avait eut raison en se disant qu'elle serait la seule à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé entre Pansy et Harry.

« - Tu l'as embrassé. » lança-t-elle le plus normalement du monde en se tournant vers son amie pour voir sa réaction.

Pansy demeura impassible, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme.

« - Je sais. » déclara-t-elle. « Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Et même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, il embrasse plutôt bien. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

« - Je pensais que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas. Tu crois qu'Harry s'en rappelle ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas fait allusion en tout cas. » Elle tira sur sa cigarette. « Mais ça ne signifie rien je pense. Pour lui comme pour moi. »

« - Je pense que tu te trompes Pansy. Pour lui comme pour toi. » Hermione jeta son mégot et prit une gorgée de thé.

« - On verra. » répondit la petit brune.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa entre les bains de soleil et les habituelles piques de Harry et Pansy.

Il était environ 19H30 et ils étaient en train de débattre de ce qu'ils allaient faire le soir lorsque le téléphone de Pansy vibra. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil distrait mais se concentra complètement en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur.

 _Blaise Z. à 19h28_

 _On se retrouve à quelle heure ce soir ?_

Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi voulait parler le métis.

 _A Blaise Z. à 19H29_

 _De quoi tu parles Zabini ?_

Le téléphone vibra de nouveau. Pansy n'écoutait plus vraiment la conversation d'Harry et Hermione.

 _Blaise Z. à 19h31_

 _On devait sortir ce soir, non ?_

Dans l'incompréhension totale, Pansy se leva en disant qu'elle allait passer un coup de téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Blaise.

 _« - Allo ? »_

« - Oui Blaise, je comprend pas de quoi tu me parles, on avait pas prévu de sortir, mais remarque on cherchait quoi faire ce soir donc ça tombe bien. »

 _« - Tu m'as envoyé un message dans la nuit pour nous demander à Drago et à moi de sortir ce soir Pansy ! »_ répondit-il en riant.

« - Aucun souvenir, je devais être dans un bel état. »

 _« - C'est ce qu'on s'est dit aussi »_

« - Enfin bon, on se retrouve vers 22H30 au même endroit que la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-elle

 _« - Ça me va. A tout à l'heure. »_

« - Oui à plus. »

Elle raccrocha, et retourna annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

« - Bon changement de plan, peut importe ce que vous aviez prévu ! »

Ils s'interrompirent pour regarder Pansy.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione.

« - Je viens d'avoir Blaise au téléphone, et il paraît que je lui ai envoyé un message pendant notre soirée d'hier pour sortir ce soir, donc plus besoin de vous triturer le cerveau en cherchant ce qu'on va faire ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« - Je suis convié ? » plaisanta Harry

« - Si tu veux, je te présenterai Blaise et Drago comme ça. »  
Hermione tiqua, bien qu'il ait été évident que le blond serait là, ça ne l'avait pas effleurée jusqu'à ce que Pansy prononce son nom. Elle parla sans vraiment le vouloir.

« - Drago sera là..? »

« - Oui, il est avec Blaise en ce moment donc je pense qu'il sera là. Pourquoi ? »

« - Non, pour rien. Pour savoir. » mentit Hermione.

Elle n'avait presque pas été angoissée de la journée, et l'idée de revoir Drago lui tordait l'estomac. Il ne lui avait rien fait, mais tout son être le craignait. Elle se promit de faire un effort ce soir lorsqu'elle le verrait, pour ne pas l'envoyer promener comme elle avait pu le faire auparavant.

* * *

 **Bon ce n'est pas un chapitre très déterminant ni très long, mais disons qu'il prépare le terrain pour la suite. Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement une alternance entre les points de vu de Drago et Hermione, bien que je reste toujours en pov externe.**


	7. infos - pause

**Bonjour bonjour. Bon je suis vraiment mal engagée là ahah, j'ai déjà pas beaucoup de lecteurs mais voilà qu'en plus je me permet de ne pas poster régulièrement. ^^**

 **Bon je m'explique en ce moment le bac approche et donc ça signifie pas mal de boulot pour moi, en plus j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels dernièrement qui m'ont empêcher de me concentré sur l'écriture, et plus gênant encore, je manque vraiment d'inspiration, le syndrome de la page blanche en somme.**

 **Donc non, je n'arrête pas ma fic, disons que je fais une petite pause, d'ici à ce que tout cela se tasse. Normalement je suis en vacances début juin et mes épreuves s'étalent sur le mois de juin, mais je suis tranquille à partir du 24 grand maximum ( 21 si je suis chanceuse, tout dépendra de la date de mon oral ahah).**

 **Voilà je suis désolée, j'espère vraiment pouvoir poster quelque chose avant ces dates là ! Bon courage à celles et ceux qui eux aussi préparent leurs examens ! :)**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
